


Windy Kisses

by Q (Marie_W)



Series: Kisses for the Homies [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_W/pseuds/Q
Summary: Wind blows kisses to the homies
Series: Kisses for the Homies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Windy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pure fluff, just the boys getting up to shenanigans on the ranch. I also wanted to challenge myself with more dialogue since it's not something I do a lot of. Thank you again to Seeking7 on the LU Discord for being a wonderful beta!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The group of heroes woke up feeling well rested for the first time in weeks, relishing at the comfort and safety of Lon Lon Ranch. It had been a long time since they had slept in beds, and they knew that being at the ranch meant some down time from fighting monsters – a welcome break from routine. 

“Okay boys, time for breakfast!” Malon said with a loud knock on the wall. There was shuffling and groaning and a lot of shoving (mostly Legend trying to get out from under Hyrule, who had fallen asleep across Legend’s midsection), but eventually the groggy heroes shuffled their way to the kitchen and sat around the table. 

“We may not have any monsters to fight, but a ranch doesn’t run itself.” Time said, leaning on the kitchen counter. “We’ve got plenty of chores to keep you busy” The heroes groaned at this last comment as they all helped themselves to the verifiable feast Malon had laid out for them. 

“No chore talk at the table, let them eat in peace,” Malon scolded as she went around the table and put an extra egg on everyone’s plate. The boys laughed at Time for getting told off and Legend and Wind stuck their tongues out at him. 

After the best meal they had had in weeks, the heroes split up to tackle their chores for the day, wanting to help out as much as possible to make up for Malon’s hospitality and spectacular cooking. Wind and Hyrule headed to the barn to muck the stalls while Sky grabbed a feed bag and made his way over to the cuccos, since he was the only one who wasn’t afraid of them. Wild and Legend made their way over to the outdoor stables to patch the roof while Warriors and Four went to fix the broken fence. Twilight, the strongest of all of the heroes and the most experienced on a ranch, went to bale the hay, and Time left to pick apples so Malon could make apple pies for dessert.

As he finished mucking the final stall on his side of the barn, Wind sighed dramatically and fell backwards onto the floor. He didn’t seem to get a reaction out of Hyrule, so he lifted his head up to look over at him and fell back, letting out a sigh even more melodramatic than the first.

“Yes, Wind?” Hyrule said, finally giving the younger boy the attention he’d been looking for. 

“That was hard! And stinky! We really got the short end of the stick,” he replied.

“It’s not that bad. Look,” Hyrule said, sweeping a hand across the mostly clean stable, “we’re almost done. Soon we’ll be able to go drink lemonade while everyone else keeps working on their chores.” Wind mulled on this thought for a few seconds, then perked up with a mischievous look on his face. 

“Well when you put it like that, it’s not so bad after all! Have fun finishing up the last stall!” Wind said. He stood up and dusted off his tunic, turning to where Hyrule stood facing him with a pitchfork full of dirty hay. As he turned to leave, an idea blossomed at the back of his mind. A roguish grin twisted his features as he looked over his shoulder and blew Hyrule a kiss, only to hear a shout, a thump, and the clatter of the pitchfork hitting the floor. His eyes widened when he saw Hyrule on the ground, up against the side of the stall he was mucking, covered in dirty hay. 

“Wind! Why did you blow me over like that?” Hyrule exclaimed.

“I didn’t realize that would happen! I just tried to blow you a kiss!” Wind said, eyes wide and apologetic as he rushed over to help Hyrule up off the ground. 

“Well, be more careful next time!” Hyrule chastised, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You’re the Hero of Winds for a reason.” 

Wind looked ashamed for a moment before his eyes lit up and he grinned.

“I have an idea.” 

Hyrule watched as Wind ran out of the barn and decided to follow from a distance, far enough away to claim plausible deniability if Wind got in trouble. 

Wind looked around the ranch and spotted Sky first, sitting happily in the field surrounded by cuccos, and decided to put his plan into action. The older hero noticed Wind coming over and stood up, bringing the cucco that had been sitting in his lap with him. 

“Finished mucking out the stalls already?” he said as Wind got closer.

“Yep! I’m going to go get some lemonade, want me to bring you some?” Wind asked.

“Yes, please!” Sky nodded, lifting up the cucco in his hands to get a better look at the sailor. Wind grinned and seized his chance. 

“No problem!” he said, blowing a kiss to Sky as he pretended to walk away. As soon as the wind left his mouth it started to pick up speed, and by the time it reached Sky it was strong enough to lift him up into the air. Sky gasped in surprise but didn’t let go of the bird, mouth agape as the cucco started flapping its wings. Off they went, Sky’s feet hovering just above the grass and the cucco squawking loudly as it flew towards the barn. Too excited to pay attention to where they were, Sky let out a  _ whoop _ right as the cucco flew straight into the wall, the hero following suit and hitting it face first as well.

Wind started laughing and he ran over to Sky, helping him up. Hyrule came running forward as well, shoulders shaking with laughter as he carefully avoided the very angry cucco running away from the scene.

“Hey do you think we could try that again? That was fun, minus the crash landing” Sky said, smiling widely at Wind. 

“Sure! But I have some pit stops to make first,” Wind replied. Sky grinned, following alongside Hyrule as Wind made his way to his next target. 

Wild heard a whistle and looked down from the roof of the outdoor stable he and Legend were patching up, his blue eyes finally landing on Wind’s lone figure. Wild waved enthusiastically as Legend pushed aside the bucket of roof cement obstructing their view of the sailor. 

“Hey Wind, what are you up to?” Wild asked.

“Well, I finished mucking out the barn and am going to get some lemonade. I can bring some to you and Legend if you want!” he responded.

“I want some!” Legend insisted, “It’s hot working out here in the sun!” 

“Be right back!” Wind said, blowing a kiss to them. 

Before they even knew what happened there was a loud splash, and both Legend and Wild were blown backwards off the stable roof right into the water trough.

Wind, Hyrule, and Sky turned the corner of the stable, all laughing hysterically. Wild joined in as Legend spluttered angrily, falling out of the trough and onto the ground. The boys laughed harder, clutching their stomachs and trying to catch their breath. 

“Wind what in Hylia’s name were you thinking? We could have gotten hurt!” Legend yelled.

“I knew the water trough was there, you were fine!” Wind said between fits of laughter. 

“You look like a drowned rat,” Legend said to Wild as he jumped out of the trough soaking wet, hair dripping, but with a huge smile on his face. “Did he do that to you two as well?”

“More or less, yeah” Sky said, rubbing his forehead where it hit the wall of the barn.

“Well who’s next?” Legend said with a smirk as he squeezed the water out of his hat. The boys all grinned conspiratorially and with that they were off, headed to the edge of the ranch where Warriors and Four were fixing the broken fence. 

Warriors wiped his brow as he leaned against the post he and Four had just drilled into the ground. Four was sitting on top of an adjacent post, catching his breath as he stared at the sky above. 

“You know, I really think they left us with the worst chore today,” Four said. 

“Yeah, but at least it doesn’t involve horse shit.” Warriors responded, pointing out the silver lining. Four nodded. 

“Hey! Hey guys!” They heard a shout, turning to see Wind coming towards them.

“Hey, Wind! What’s up?” Four asked.

“Well, I finished mucking the barn early and figured I’d get some lemonade. Do you want me to bring you guys some?” he asked.

“Lemonade sounds like a dream right about now. Thanks, Wind.” Warriors said. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few!” Wind responded before blowing them a kiss. 

A strong wind rushed at them, and Warriors felt himself blown back into the fence. When he tried to stand up, he realized he couldn’t, and looking around he noticed that the wind had blown him right into the fence. He groaned loudly when he realized he was stuck between the two horizontal pieces of wood they had just finished putting in. 

He looked up to see Wind, Hyrule, Sky, Wild, and Legend all laughing and he quickly realized it was Wind’s kiss that had sent the gust of wind towards them. Sky and Wild came up to him and pulled him out of the fence, and he laughed along at the trick. 

“Wait a minute, where’s Four? He was sitting right on top of that fence post when Wind walked over here.” Warriors said, looking around.

“He went flying! The wind must have really picked him up!” Hyrule said. 

The rustling bushes on the other side of the fence seemed to have an answer of their own, so they all walked towards it. About fifteen feet on the other side of the fence they found Four, lying face up in a bush with grass and twigs in his hair. Warriors rushed over and helped him right himself. 

“What the hell was that?” Four asked. 

Warriors patted Wind on the back proudly, “Wind has a new trick.”

“Well,” Four said, brushing debris out of his hair, “let’s go see it in action then.” The group nodded eagerly as they all made their way back to the half-mended fence and over to where Twilight was. 

Wind watched from behind a fence post as Twilight baled the hay, looking like he was right at home. As he moved towards the pile of loose hay to begin another bale, Wind walked up to him.

“Hey Twilight, did you want some lemonade? I finished my chores early so I can get you some if you’d like,” Wind said.

“Sure, some lemonade sounds great right about now.” Twilight said, ruffling Wind’s hair as he leaned on the pitchfork. 

“Okay! I’ll be back soon!” Wind said, blowing Twilight a kiss. 

There was a loud  _ whoosh _ sound and Twilight was blown right off his feet and into the big pile of hay. Laughter rang through the air as the rest of the group came up behind Wind to watch as Twilight struggled to right himself, only to find himself even deeper in the hay. 

Wild and Warriors grabbed Twilight by his arms and pulled him out, and Twilight turned to Wind with a grumpy look on his face and hay sticking out of his hair. 

“Was that really necessary?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Legend blurted out, still laughing.

Twilight rolled his eyes and brushed the hay off of himself, but when he looked up to scold Wind, he found that the group had already run off and were heading straight towards Time. Twilight sighed and followed. If he had to get blown into a pile of hay he was at least going to get some entertainment from whatever Wind had in store for Time.

“Hey Wind, do you really think this is a good idea?” Hyrule said as they approached the small grove of apple trees where Time was gathering apples for dessert. 

“Good idea? This is a fantastic idea!” Legend egged him on. 

“Just be quiet, we don’t want him to see all of us and get suspicious.” Warriors said. Everyone except Wind hid at the edge of the grove, looking to where Time stood under a tree full of ripe apples. 

“Hey, Time!” Wind said.

“Hey, kiddo, what are you up to?” Time asked.

“Well, I finished my chores and figured I’d see if you wanted some lemonade? I can bring some out if you want!”

“I’d love some.” 

“Cool, see ya in a few!” he said as he blew a kiss towards Time. 

The tree he was standing under started shaking under a particularly strong gust of wind and all the apples, shaken from their branches, started falling right onto Time’s head. 

Time heard peals of laughter as he got pelted by apples from above, and when the last one had finally fallen, he looked up to see eight heroes all laughing hysterically at him. He picked up a couple of the fallen apples and threw them towards his friends, laughing along as he hit a few of them.

As the nine of them made their way into the house, all grinning and laughing, Malon turned around from where she was cooking dinner. She looked at them all, covered in various combinations of hay, dirt, leaves, and water, and smiled. 

“It looks like you’ve all had a nice fun day,” she said, a glint in her eye suggesting she knew exactly what they had been getting up to. 

“We did! Wind here promised us all some lemonade too.” Twilight said, pushing the youngest of the group forward. 

“Well if that’s the case, you better get started!” Malon said, handing Wind a basket full of lemons with a wink.

Wind groaned as he got started juicing the lemons one by one. His friends all took a seat at the table, recounting in turn how Wind had gotten one over on them and the sailor couldn’t help but laugh along.


End file.
